Ground anchors of various types have previously been described. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 815,588; 905,215; 1,138,915; 1,268,459; 1,427,889; 2,784,815; 3,302,347; 3,500,598 and 3,655,160. These types of anchors have been used for various purposes.
However, none of such previous types of anchors are very satisfactory for use in all situations. For example, some of such anchors are difficult to insert into the ground. Others are intended for use as more or less permanent anchoring (e.g., to anchor a guy wire used to support a telephone or power pole or large post). Still others are intended for light duty use where the force applied to the anchor is usually not very large.
There has not heretofore been provided an easy-to-use ground anchor which is adapted to firmly support a tension cable or the like in any type of ground and which can be easily and readily removed from the ground when desired.